Diskussion:Die Doof Seite
Hallo, lieber anonymer Benutzer. ich würde mich sehr gern bereiterklären, für deine Katzen Bilder zu malen, wenn du es möchtest ^^. Nur eine Frage hätte ich da... Warum heißt diese Seite "Doof-Seite"? xD Die Idee für anonyme Benutzer finde ich recht gut und gar nicht mal so dumm. Vielleicht findest du ja noch einen besseren Titel für diese Seite xD MfG ~ Fireheart002 15:37, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Eine Frage an Fireheart002 könntest du vieleicht ein Bild von Giftauge, Honigpelz,Fuchsschweif, Dachszahn, Flussfell oder Steinjunges machen ? Es sind die Jungen meiner Hauptkatze und es wäre echt toll wenn du welche machen würdest :D Danke schon mal im Voraus lg Tüpfelkralle :** ♥ Viiiieeeelllleeeennnn Dank :DD ^^ Danke, Danke, Danke !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Schreib dann gleich vielleicht mal welche Katzen du malen würdest :D lg der Anonyme Benutzer ^^ P.S: Doof-Seite...... haha Das war meine beste Freundin ^^ Ich würde eventuell auch ein paar Katzen noch malen :) Aber einen anderen Namen brauch die Seite auf jedenfall und eventuell noch andere Gestaltung. Aber ich finde die Idee ebenfalls gut :) 15:52, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Geil das die Seite so gut ankommt !!!! Ach Gänseblumnase wann wärst du fertig mit Tüpfelkralle ? :-) Nicht dass ich sie sofort brauche... Und danke das du das auch machen würdest ^^ :D lg der Anonymi Vielen Dank das ihr das macht! Bei welchen katzen hättet ihr den intresse? Ps. Wie ändert mann den Seitennamen? Ok, also es wäre gut wen Höllenauge ein Bild bekommt, da sie meine erste erfundene Katze ist, und sie mein ,,Masskotchen " ist ,,,, LOL XD von Höllenauge. ( Ich nenne mich einfach so ich darf mich nähmlich nicht anmelden! ) Also mit Tüpfelkralle bin ich gleich fertig und dann muss ich erstmal Hausaufgaben machen, aber danach werde ich gucken an welchen Katzen ich interesse hätte :) 16:26, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Echt geil !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich kann mich gar nicht genug bedanken bei dir Gänseblumnase ♥.♥ ;D lg von mir Anonymi Hi Daisy, Tüpfelkralle, die katze meiner besten Freundin sieht voll geil aus.... Könntest du bitte als nächstes für Höllenauge ein Bild machen? Hier ich verlinke dir das: Höllenauge. Wenn du noch Infos brauchst, schreibe sie auf diese Seite! Lieben dank, von Höllenauge XD :: Ich werde das Bild machen :), spätestens morgen, allerspätens am freitag ist es da :) 17:01, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Oh, danke dake,danke!!!! Ich bin sprachlos!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 von Höllenauge Heyy.... Wil jemand viellleicht ein Bild einfügen? Jeder angemeldete kann sich hier melden, und schreiben, welche Katze er gerne malen würde. Wennn er dann ein Bild hatt macht er es hier auf die Seite, und wir sagen ob es gut ist der ob noch was bearbeitet werden muss, OK? Jeder darf gucken! PS Steinkralle und Steinjunges sind neu! LOL Höllenauge Hey Daisy falls du das hier ließt, ich wollte mal fragen, wi weit du schon mit Höllenauge bist.LOL Höllenauge Schreibt bitte welche Katze ihr als nächtes machen wollt ^^ :D Freu mich schon auf die Antwort lg Tüpfelkralle Bitte malt (SCHNELL) weitere Bilder ^^ Sie sind soooooooo wundervoll *schwärm* Beeilt euch :D Ich will meeeeeeehhhhrrrrr ♥.♥ Schreibt auch welche ihr malt in den dafür vorgesehenen Abschnitt *-* Ich bin euch allen so was von dankbar ^^ lg tüpfelkralle *Heul* Meldet sich bitte jemand, der ein Bild machen will :,( ..... Anderer Name Es wäre echt nett wen Daisy oder Fire die Seite verschieben könnten :D Ich hab kine Ahnung wie das geht ^^ Wäre also schön wenn ihr das für mich machen könntet. lg Tüpfelkralle ♥ Bild? Hallo, ich bin Schattenrose und wollte fragen, ob ich ein / mehre Bilder für dich malen darf ? Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen! Und damit du auch siehst, dass ich einigermaßen gut malen kann hab ich hier ein Bild von Kampfblüte für dich: Jaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dankeschön sie ist echt gelungen :DD Wenn du so geile Bilder malen kannst, dann mach gerne mehr ^^ :D lg tüpfelkralle Seerose^^ Oh man, ich hoffe das war okay xD Also ich hab mich an Seerose versucht, weil ich ihr aussehen irgendwie nett fand^^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :p 14:35, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Es ist WUNDERVOLL ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Ohhhhhhhhhh Danke ^^ :DDDDD Kannst es AUF JEDEN FALL reinstellen !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welche Katzen wollt ihr malen Schreibt hier hin welche Katzen ihr malen wollt ^^ : Tipp von mir: Versucht es mal mit Fuchsschweif, DAchszahn, Honigpelz, Steinauge, Schattenfuß, Wolfspelz, Windfell oder Regenklaue ^^ Bööte ;D lg Tüpfelkralle Ich würde gern noch Nebelschweif machen, ich mag sein aussehen iwie |D Fireheart002 16:37, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi! Es gibt neue Katzen! Aschenteich, Birkenkorn, Flammenklaue und Sprenkelfeuer! Hey Leute :D Welche Katzen stehen jetzt an ? ^^ LG tüpfelkralle Gemalte Bilder: Stellt hier eure Bilder rein die ihr gemalt habt, damit wir sagen können, ob es gut so ist: Nebelschweif Datei:Nebelschweif.byFire.png baaah hilfe ich hoffe er ist gut geworden QnQ Die Stacheln sollen btw verfilztes Fell sein ._. Und das Wellenmuster... ähm :| xD ~ Fireheart002 18:01, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ach ist schon gut xD So sieht er halt aus ^^ Er ist WIRKLICH GUT geworden :D Kannst ihn AUF JEDEN FALL auf seine Seite stellen ;D Bitte, macht doch Bilder Bitte macht doch wieder Bilder, wir würden uns freuen, ausserdem gibb(t)s neue Katzen! Ach tut mir lied dass ich in letzter Zeit nichts für dich male ;_; aber ich muss noch so viele Bilder von meinen Katzen malen :/ Vielleicht finde ich ja wieder zeit dafür, wie gesagt tut mir echt leid :/ Fireheart002 19:54, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Is ok, wenn du deine eigenen Bilder machen möchtest! ;D is ned schlimm! Anonymy wieder da^^ Hi du, ich bin wieder da und hab dir gleich was mitgebracht! : thumb|left|kämpfender Dachsextra für dich ^^ LG Schattenrose ;) Danke sieht perfekt aus !!!! :D lg von einem anonymus Löwenblut ich hätte euch hier mal Löwenblut gezeichnet lg 16:46, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarthumb|für euch anonymis